Little Light, Heavy Chains
by YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: In which Lux refuses to let Sylas be executed, and the consequences thereof. AU


A sliver of pale moonlight peaked through the door of Sylas's cell as he shifted in his chains. The convicted mage knew from a long, fifteen years of experience that it wouldn't help. No matter how he shaped, or contorted his body any position he ended up in would leave him sore, yet he couldn't help himself.

Something had changed in the past two days.

It had been two days since his last meal, not an irregular occurrence. The Demacian soldiers sent to guard magic prisoners were not know for their gentle or forgiving nature, and he had caused more than enough incidents in the past that a few days without food was not a new experience. But this, this was different he thought to himself as he racked his brain.

He hadn't antagonized the guards since Luxanna's last visit, after she extracted a promise to avoid another beating for at least a week. Sylas wondered if that was the reason why. The guards thought he was up to something because he'd quieted down for a few days. He wouldn't put such paranoia beyond the capacity of those swine.

The rustling of keys in a lock drew him back to his dreary dark cell, as the door that separated him from liberation slowly slid open. Golden blonde hair poked out under a dark leather hood as the familiar illusion stepped into his cell, taking care to ensure the door stayed open.

"Little Light," He whispered in wonderment, sure that these two days without a meal had done what nearly two decades under Demacian rule couldn't and had finally plunged him into madness.

A gloved finger was placed over her mouth to silence him as she drew closer with hurried steps. Deft fingers found the small key holes on his shackles, and with the twist of her wrist his left hand was free for the first time in a decade and a half.

"A little help." She whispered back as she struggled to hold the weight of his petricite shackle. Those three words was all it took to snap him out of his daze. Freedom was calling for him, far sooner than he'd thought. With his free hand he took hold of the shackle and helped Lux gently place it onto the group, careful not to make any more noise than necessary.

Question after question ran through his mind as his new found accomplice switched sides and began to unlock his other arm. But he remained silent, and did his best to aid her in her work. He had nothing but the greatest faith in Lux, magically or intellectually, but he also knew the guards that roamed the mageseeker compound were not known for their predictable routes. They only had so much time.

The collar around his neck unlocked with a small click, and Sylas stood a free man. He watched as Lux backed away to let him get his bearings, to finally stand without the oppressive weight of his shackles holding him down.

"Alri-" The young mage started to speak, only to be cut off as his massive arms wrapped around her midsection and lifted her into a crushing hug. With only a moments hesitation, she replied in kind, resting her chin on his shoulder as Sylas breathed in the experience of being unshackled.

"Thank you." He said, not caring to hide the tremor in his voice as silent tears rolled down his cheek. His desire for explanations could wait until they were safe. Both of them. In removing his chains, Luxanna had forged a new set. One bound to her, and her alone. Golden, and brilliant like her. Chains that he would wear with pride.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," Lux stated as he finally let her down. "But I got a good feeling about our odds." She finished with a radiant smile.

Sylas could only nod at that as he wiped away his tears, watching as Lux stored a familiar key ring into a leather satchel she held at her side. Three glowing vials hung from the satchel's strap, and he could see the glow of magic from the set of bracelets around her wrists and elbows. She looked the very image of a mage who'd be skulking around in places they shouldn't be, like the largest mageseeker compound in the kingdom.

"As you should, Little Light. As you should." Sylas rolled his shoulders, falling into step behind Lux as she approached the cell door. Taking one last look at his petricite gauntlets and the chains that no lay on the floor, he turned back to follow his guiding light into the prison hall way. He wouldn't need petricite any more. He had something far more powerful.

They came to the first intersection of hallways when Lux held up a hand, motioning for him to stop. She walked with well-practiced tread as she approached the corners, peaking her head out to insure the coast was clear. The pair continued on their way for a few minutes, Sylas watching behind them to ensure they weren't surprised from behind.

As the travel went on, the slow pace and constant vigilance they had to keep began to weigh on Sylas's patience.

"Luxanna." He whispered, lightly placing his hand on her clothed shoulder. "I have an idea."

"Of course, what is it?" She asked.

"I remember you mentioned the ability to bend light, such that it could shield objects or people from sight. You have mastered that ability, correct." Lux nodded confidently. "Of course you have Little Light. With your permission." He motioned with his hand to her exposed forearm. "I could cast it."

Another nod, and with her permission Sylas placed his hand against her. Even after fifteen years, with well-practiced ease he felt his magic reach out to hers and copy the spell. Her mana was bright, and warm, like lost summer days, a comfort he had long forgotten as his magic withdrew back into him.

"You can actually copy magic..." Lux whispered with a hint of awe. "I know they said you could... but to actually see it and feel it.." She said as she gently rubbed the spot where he touched her. He'd seen that look in her eye before, when he'd shown her a particular magic trick that had taken him a month to figure out, only for her to come back a week later having already mastered it.

Her interest had been peaked, but now was not the time for a lengthy examination of inherent magical abilities and their operations.

"Another time, another place Little Light." He reminded her as he cast the spell. Where once stood a bright, beautiful young mage, now stood a void. To those without arcane sight at least. Still she radiated like a rainbow, a myriad of vibrant colors given human shape.

"Sylas, I can not see you." She complained, worried they'd lose each other this way.

"Do not worry Luxanna. Go and I shall follow you. Always. " With that they were off, now taking a more hurried pace through the compound. Managing to slip past the more numerous patrols as they got closer to the edge of the compound. They were just about to exit the main prison when a shrill sound pierced the air around them.

Someone had sounded the alarm. They had been discovered.

With that thought in mind, their pace went from a purposeful walk, to a jog as they threw open the doors to a patrol of guards staring in their direction. The leader didn't hesitate as he grabbed at a grey orb hooked to his belt loop. Lux and Sylas had barely managed three steps into the open air as they both felt a surge of magic. Foreign to Luxanna, but one Sylas was well acquainted with.

The invisibility spell had been canceled, both of them were now plain as can be under the moon-lit sky.

"So much for that," Sylas muttered bitterly as he threw a few magic blasts behind him to distract the guards. "What's the plan?" He asked louder, still following in Luxanna's wake. How he wished he had the time to stop and admire her work as she flung spell after spell to slow and halt the growing mob of soldiers.

"Get past the wall!" She shouted back, twirling her wand as she cast another spell. "Then we are home free!"

More shouts, as the guards communicated with Demacian efficiency exactly where their missing prisoner was. Sylas knew his fate if he was caught, and he could only imagine Luxanna's. With that thought in mind, he gazed back at the mass of humans swarming to impede them. Among them the telltale pinpricks of magic items and the glow of Mageseekers.

"Hypocrites." He muttered to himself as he stopped running for a moment to face the crowd as he searched for an appropriate color. Not strong enough, wouldn't help, Sylas thought as he rapidly evaluated the talent of magic before him before he finally settled on his target. A blazing red color, of metal fresh from the forge, ready to be reworked and shaped to the smiths will. Sylas's will, as he reached out.

"Sylas!" He heard Luxanna shout behind him, noticing he had stopped his advance. But he couldn't pay attention to her now. It was easy to use his abilities at a touch, almost effortless after he had refined the talent, but he would only get in range of touching his target with swords at his throat and shackles on his wrist.

So with a method left unpracticed for years, Sylas reached his magic out into the world as time seemed to slow. Tendrils caressed the source deep within his target as Sylas confirmed his intent, then there was a rending sensation, a scream as one of the men in the crowd fell to the dirt followed by a whoosh, as the courtyard before him erupted into an inferno.

Not taking time to survey his handiwork, Sylas spun on his heels to rejoin Lux. He ignored the screams behind him as he lifted the heavy wooden beam to unlock the gate, watching as Lux threw her entire body weight into opening the steel doors wide enough for them to slip through. He tossed the beam behind him as he followed his rescuer, well-worn cobblestone under his bare feet turning packed dirt.

He felt Luxanna take his hand, and he turned to look at her. Her soft lips moved in a quiet incantation, as purple energy started to swirl around the pair of them. With her eyes closed in concentration detached from the world. Sylas bent down and gently pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Thank you, Little Light." He whispered as the incantation finished, and the pair was teleported away.


End file.
